Full Circle
by Karuushixx
Summary: One-shots and drabbles from the confusing relationship of Ghirahim and Link. Well, at least they think it's confusing. Everyone else just sits back and laughs. AU. Updates sporadically.
1. Chapter 1

This all started out with me challenging myself. I was looking around and didn't really see any AU Ghiralink fics anywhere (I was really craving an AU, too...), so I decided to make one! Yippee! Though I'm sad to say it won't be updated too often because of how long it takes me to write. Though this one-shot only took me a few hours, another one could take a _YEAR._ So yeah. Updates are definitely sporadic.

Challenge! Ghiralink AU.

* * *

**FULL CIRCLE **

**1. Just a Normal Day **[Ghirahim's POV, anything in parenthesis are Ghirahim's personal emotions(?) on certain things, I don't own Zelda, blahblahblah.]

Was he really that oblivious? Didn't he see the way she looked at him?

Ghirahim silently fumed at his table on break as he watched his favorite man-candy- er, co-worker talk and laugh with that blonde hussy his boss was so obsessed with, before handing her her order of a small cappuccino. Ghirahim watched as Link waved goodbye to the girl with a smile as he greeted the next customer to walk up to the counter cheerfully.

He didn't understand. Was Link blind? The girl only came in when he was working, and if he wasn't, she never talked to anyone else for long. She certainly didn't bat her eyelashes "seductively" at anyone else like she did toward Link, either. She was really pissing him off. And Link was pissing him off more for not noticing it and rejecting her. Because Ghirahim knew Link would never go for a girl like her, not when he had Ghirahim to gawk at- anyway. It was almost time for his break to be over and done with. He was just about to throw his leftover lunch away, when he heard a monotone, distinctively female voice call out: "Ghirahim, correct?"

The manager of Cafe Demise looked up into the eyes of a...unique and blue individual. She was pale and had dyed blue hair, blue eyes, blue lipstick, blue nail polish...like he said before. A unique, blue individual. At least her shirt was purple.

Trying not to get too distracted by the girl's odd appearance, he answered her. "Yes...?"

The blue girl fiddled with the side of her glasses (also blue, he noted, a bit disturbed) "Mas- Link," she stuttered oddly, "told me this time would be the best to talk to you."

Ghirahim frowned. "I actually just finished with my break. I need to get back to work." This girl irritated him for some reason. She knew Link, and apparently he had told her when he was available to talk.

Was Li- was Link trying to set him up?

'I thought that brat would GET my preferences by now considering-'

His thoughts were cut off as the girl nodded. "Understood."

Before she could walk away and Ghirahim could get his mind off the oddity of this moment, Link walked up to them, holding two cups of coffee, one creamed and one plain. He handed the creamed one to a mildly confused Ghirahim and the other to the blue girl.

"Hey Ghirahim! I see Fi introduced herself already."

Ghirahim accepted the cup of coffee and spoke, "Not exactly introduced. I didn't even know her name until you spoke it. How rude."

Link rolled his eyes. "You and your manners." He shook his head. "Anyway. Ghirahim, this is my roommate (?), Fi. Earlier this morning she said she wanted to meet you and wouldn't leave me alone until I told her what time you were available for her to talk to. You took your break earlier than expected today."

Link looked at him curiously and Ghirahim swallowed. "I didn't get to have breakfast this morning, so I decided to eat lunch early." Link nodded understandingly. "Well, could you talk to Fi for a moment? It seemed really important this morning. I can cover your shift for a moment, if you want." Oh, Link. Always so willing to help.

Ghirahim found himself nodding without his consent, and watched Link's back side as he waltzed back toward the counter to take more orders.

Snapping out of his small trance, Ghirahim frowned angrily and sat down across from 'Fi'. "What do you want?" He snapped. "I'm not in a very agreeable mood right now." He drank some of his coffee and nearly sighed in bliss at the taste of his favorite blend of cinnamon and coffee.

Fi sipped her coffee. "What are your plans on wooing Link?"

Ghirahim almost spit out his coffee in surprise, but managed to swallow it, coughing violently. Beating on his chest, he looked at the oddly placid girl in confusion and shock. "What the hell?" Noticing several people staring, he glared before straightening himself up, redirecting his glare at the girl in front of him. He hoped Link hadn't seen that.

Getting himself back together, he angrily whispered back toward the girl, "W-what makes you think I plan to 'woo' anybody? Nonetheless that brat?"

Fi continued sipping her coffee calmly. "Do you even know where his interests lie?" She asked. Placidly.

Ghirahim did not want to admit that, no, he did not know where Link's interests lie (despite his quite excellent 'gaydar' if he did say so himself,) so he decided to stay silent.

Fi showed the first bit of emotion he had seen so far by smiling a small, smug smile for a split second.

"If you want to know, you simply have to tell me what your intentions are with Link."

This woman was pure evil. He could feel it. Behind that emotionless, cute-girly face, he could sense it.

Ghirahim coughed and turned away, taking another sip of his coffee. "I don't have to tell you anything." His pride as a man wouldn't let him. He could always lie, and say he only wanted Link for a quick release, but something told him that wouldn't be a very good thing to admit to in this situation.

Fi smiled again. "I see. So there is a ninety percent chance you love him deeply and don't want to admit to it, and now you are struggling whether or not you want to tell me a lie about your situation to save your pride."

Ghirahim didn't dare let her see the shock that graced his face, and instead hid behind his hair. "I don't love the brat. I just want to..." He didn't dare finish.

Fi nodded and stood. "Thank you for indulging in me, Sir Ghirahim. I will save this data for future reference." What the hell? ...sir? "As for the question of Link's interests...he prefers the male gender. I shall see you at another time." And with those final words, the strange, blue girl left the cafe.

Ghirahim smirked at the table alone with his coffee.

"Prefers the male gender, huh?"

Ghirahim stood from his seat, throwing away his trash and headed toward the back of the counter where Link greeted him cheerfully, asking what Fi wanted to talk about.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just the average meet the parents talk."

* * *

**ZE END **of chapter/one-shot 1.

I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I sure enjoyed writing it. I just love torturing Ghirahim~ I hope they were all in fairly good character. Considering this is an AU, I'm not TOO worried about it, but still, it worries me (contradiction~?) Well anyway. First skyward sword fic. First Zelda fic. First one-shot chapter fic? This is also my first male/male relationship fic. I usually only add hints or just stick to het. Which is weird because I love shounen-ai _way_ more. Whatever.

SO. More explanation about this small series thing. It will mainly just be random one-shots or drabbles about Link and Ghirahim, and Ghirahim's awkward acceptance of their actual relationship. He's not usually the type for commitment, y'see~ **updates will be sporadic**, and I'm open to requests to other pairings on the side. One's I'm sticking by are Ghiralink and ZeldaImpa, though I will try other Zelda pairings since her relationship with Impa is going to be kind of strange in this series...you'll see... Hopefully. If I can't get it in by the next one-shot, I'll make a note of it next time. This is all in the same Alternate Universe (though the one-shots/chapters won't necessarily be related...yet they will. Hmm.) so there may be a small plot going on behind the scenes. It all depends on what my brain decides to cook up.

Hopefully this explanation wasn't too confusing~ You can ask me any questions over PM or Review. So R&R and all that good stuff~! Ciao ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Full Circle 2

**2. Ghirahim's Day Off **[Link's POV, personal emotion/thoughts in parenthesis, etc etc, I don't own Zelda.]

* * *

Link supposed he should be glad it was Ghirahim's day off. He supposed he should be happy, relieved...he supposed he should be a lot of things. But bored? Lonely? Disappointed when he turned around to NOT see Ghirahim in his personal space yet again? It just didn't make sense. At all. He couldn't possibly miss that, that...demon! The one who practically molested him on his first day here. The one who laughed at him when he couldn't make the milk froth up the way it was supposed to. The one who taunted and teased him whenever he could. ...the one who let him borrow his jacket when it was raining (though it was horrendously small). The one who made him free coffee when he discovered Link had stayed up til 4am studying (though it was the most bitter coffee he ever tasted). The one who tried to hide that he cared to save his pride, but always found some way _to_ care while being an ass.

Okay, maybe Link could live without that very last one, but it's what made Ghirahim...Ghirahim. And though Link hated to even think it...he really wouldn't have it any other way.

Hitting his head against the frothing machine, Link groaned. "I'm screwed."

* * *

A little drabble-ish thing I thought I'd post early because of the fabulous reviews I got~ There's actually two parts to it, but the other one is longer and still a WIP.

R&R! Ciao ciao~


End file.
